Anime Dream Tournament
by Arkadian97
Summary: One Piece , Naruto , Bleach , Fairy Tail , Dragon Ball and many others universe invited to fighting tournament by mysterious man. The wishes of the winning team will come true. One of the our heroes can win this tournament or is there a darker secret in this tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

Hello! This story is my dream for a while

and I have finally courage the write. İ said

tournemant but this isnt a simple fight. 42

anime and all character and also a good epic story. İ think it will be 250 chapters or more.

Well normally its my first anime story but

you know what they say , think big. Normally

İ write more faster and this isnt my first story but this is my first story in english.

(There isnt serious fandom in my country)

This is why İ dont how much gonna take to one chapter. First chapter is actually ready

but first İ need to turn into english.

One piece

Naruto

Bleach

Fairy Tail

Dragon Ball

Fist of North Star

Rurouni Kenshin

Jojo Bizarre Adventure

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Fate/Stay Night

Melty Blood

Hunter x Hunter

Yu Yu Hakusho

Shaman King

Blood Lad

Gintama

Sword Art Online

Touhou Project

Tekken

Street Fighter

King of Fighters

Darkstalkers

Blazblue

D. Grayman

Claymore

Berserk

Sailor Moon

Full Metal Alchemist

Sonic

Attack on Titan

Tokyo Ghoul

Hellsing

Rosario Vampire

Final Fantasy

Elfen Lied

Devil May Cry

Jeff the Killer ( From my other fiction to guest character )

Akame ga Kill

Saint Seiya

Yu-gi-oh!

Black Cat

Ao No Exorcist

Kuroshitsuji

İf you want to see specific fight in this story just contact me or comment this story.

Have a nice day


	2. Beginning

Opening Of The Tournament

The room was dark and there wasn't any glimps of light. And then the spotlights on the ceiling brighten the whole room. In the middle of the room there was a very large arena which was made of square blocks. On the walls there were balconies protected by special glass. Two people came up with the firecrackers from the door corner of the arena. First one was a beautiful asian women. As understand from her clothes she was probably a secretary. The other one is a man in middle-aged. He was wearing brown jacket and blue jeans. His long hair and beard mixed each other. He looks like a ordinary homeless person but from understand his eyes spmething feels dangeraous about this man. Then he started to talk with suprisingly young and sarcastic way.

" Welcome ! … Humans, vampiries, demons, yokaies, robots, aliens, elfs… Wait, have we any elfs?" He wishpered to his secretery's ear.

"Someone of them ears similiar but I don't think so sir." She replied him with same way.

"Yes, we don't have any elfs ! And the other weird creatures ! " Everybody sweet-dropped to man's weird attitude.

"SUGOİİİİİİ ! Is there vampieres and demons in here !? I want to join them in my crew !" yelled a specific pirate captain in the one of the balconies.

"Shut up, Luffy !" yelled girl in the same balcony. And then it heared 'PAT' and 'Awwwww' voice.

"Ahem… Welcome to my tournament ! the man yelled. Then his secretary whispered him.

"Sir, you threatened someone of them to destory their universes for coming."

"I didn't actually say like that but… anyway, please don't change the subject Ms. Li." The man replied her again with same way. "Most of all in here participated different tournaments where you came. 'Iron Fist' , 'Tenkaichi' , 'Dark Tournament' … and this one is mine tournament ! I think I want to name it 'Dream Tournament' , yeah that's a good name ! My name is Zenex and before we start I want to talk about my tournament. Everybody in here saw different and interesting abilities in their life but the people you will face in here have powers to destroy your logic. In this arena power isn't everything. Most of time you will see you are going to trust your mind than your power to win. Even the most weak person can beat you in this place." Zenex and Ms. Li climbed up to their rostrum.

"I will explain the rules. There is a five round. To win the tournament, you must win all rounds. To win the battle, your opponent must be can't fight or forfeit. Killing is allowed. Dead participants are going revive later part of tournament. You can't take physical support from outside. Every member of the winning team are going to take one wish ! If the number of the winning team members are less than number of the most member of the team, we are going to give you extra wishes propotoinol to most member of the team. Your rivals won't choose random. Computer choose your opponent from one the most similiar person to you. So don't suprise when you saw your opponent personality, look or powers similiar to yourself." He breaked his talk a little.

"Now I'm going to explain the most important rule. Under no circumstances you can't tell your abilities and powers to the other teams. Now you are thinking like which idiot tell his powers to the other teams. But trust me, there are many idiots in here who can tell their secrets to you so easily. Upon this it heared 'Yes, we understand what do you mean.' from many balconies. You can discover other teams Powers unless you use it force. But you can tell only your team what you found. You can tell your power in the arena. But you can't tell specific details. If you reveal your powers too much our presenters gonna explain for everyone."

"Now, Let's say welcome to our presenters ! Yokai's world number one idol and Dressoria coliseum's famous presenter, Kotooooo and Gyatzzzzz ! " Again two figures came up with the firecrackers from the door. First one has a short hair with chestnut color, cat ear and tail ; she looks like twenty years old. Other onen is builted man in a gladiator armor.

"Hello everyone ! First I want to tell you to be presenter in this tournament is a great honor to me ! First time in my life I never excited so much ! " said Koto cheerfully.

"I agree Koto-san ! I have seen so many warriors in the colesium but to think of the warriors every corner of universe is going to fight here, I can't stop myself to shaken from exciment ! said Gyatz.

"And let's not forget our referee. Like me, Yokai's World one of the best idols and my best friend, Juriiiii ! " From the door another person came up. She looks like a half mermaid. Just like Koto she looks like twenty. But unlike Koto she was crying

"Waaaaa ! Why ?! Why did I agree this job ? They told me to it was a simple referee job ! I already hardly survive in Dark Tournament. Waaaaaa ! Eveybody who watching this sweetdropped.

"Juri, your boyfriend is watching you in that balcony sweetheart. When boyfriend Word heared so many guys ( Especially Sanji and Ryu(SH)) sweared. Besides we toke a life insurance." Said Koto trying to cheer her friend.

"They told us to If we killed, they are going to revive us again ! "

"Same thing." Said Koto without care.

"No it's not ! "screamed Juri with comical shark-teeth.

"Ahem, now we are offically opening to the 'Dream Tornament' ! " yelled Gyatz.

"Before that I want to ask something."c Aman appeared to one of the balconies. He has a long black leather jacket and black hair that spikse at the back of his head. "What is the aim of this tournament ? There are hundreds of people from different places who have different aims in here ! And you are telling us toyou will give wishes to winners. What's your gain ?" That was Mishima Zaibatsu (EX) leader Kazama Jin.

"I was bored." Said Zenex grinning. Jin glared the man with ' I don't trust you.' eyes. " Ughhhhhh , do you always need to search fishy in everything !? I could do it and I did it you Uchiha faker ! What are you Sasuke's long lost brother !?"

"Hnn" Jİn replied him to his usual way.

"Sasuke ! Look at him ! He did it just like you ! Are you sure he isn't your brother ?" said Naruto.

"Shut up you idiot ! Hnn." Everybody in the Tekken and Shinobi rooms thinked the same thing. 'They really look like each other.'

TO BE CONTİNUED,

NEXT TİME

Battle of the greatest medics : Law vs Sakura

 **Wow that was hard. I mean turning into english. If so many people dont like my english , I m gonna abondan this fiction. I tried to find a translator but they wanted 0.20 lira for every 'letter'. So total 100 lira. Those vampires!**

 **Now Im going to answer my readers questions**

 **To guest : Yes there will me pairings. But if only they are single in the cannon. I think they deserve some love life**

 **To the other guest: Like I said there are five round. So you are going to see Madara three or four times.**

 **Zoutrip(I think): Yes I will dont worry also thank you for reading my story.**

 **have a nice day**


	3. Law vs Sakura

**SAKURA VS LAW**

 **Hello everyone, I guees all of you thinking where I have been in all that time. Simple my english wasnt that great, I tried ı tried but in the end I couldn't turn this to english and in the end I yield.**

 **But know I have c1 certfitica and I have more expereince. (And I have too many free time)Of course I still have mistakes. You are going to notice reading the story. If you are disturbed about my grammer, you are welcome correct me. Also I want to say another thing, I reduced character number and add some characters(railgun,saitama,izuku,meliodas,alibaba,..) I dont know ım going to contiune. if there are too many positive review I will consider it. Right now enjoy it.**

"Yes, our first comptitors a kunoichi from Hidden Leaf Village. Student of the. Elemantel Countrys one the famous three sannin. Haruno Sakuraaaaaa!" yelled Koto.

"Now from my world an ex shichbukai bounty with 600 million beli. Death Surgeon Trafalgal Lawwww!" yelled Gyatz.

 **SHINOBI ROOM**

"Alright Sakura, go and kick that brat ass!" said Tsunade while rubbing Sakura's shoulders like a boxer trainer.

"I believe in you Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Yoshhhhh! Show that pirate bastard what flame of youth means!" shouted Lee.

"Don't you dare to lose forehead girl." Said Ino also insulting her but this time Sakura didn't care.

"Thank you guys. I won't embaress you shiso." Then she turned to the Sasuke. " Ano… Sasuke-kun… Are you going to wish me luck?" with blushing.

"When we were genin we fought pirates many times. Your opponent just a common criminal. You don't have to waste time that much." said Sasuke without turning to her. He didn't really care about this fight. He was trying to see other competitors with his Sharingan.

"Sakura, underestimating your opponent can cause your defeat. Be careful." said Hiruzen.

"Come on jiji, I bet Sakura can beat him in five minutes." Said Naruto optimistic way.

 **PİRATE ROOM**

"Trao guy! Go and kick her ass!" yelled Luffy.

"Law! If you touch that girl I will kill you!" yelled angrily Sanji.

"If you lose in first fight I will kill you." Said Kidd very cold manor.

"You guys aren't giving him too much choice" said Usopp with sweet-dropping.

"You are awfully quiet about this. Did something happen?" said Robin smiling.

"No Robin-ya. I was just thinking pointy-ya's words. This tournement isn't any profit for Zenex. There must be another reason for this tournament." Said Law

"Maybe but right now you must focus on your fight." Said Jinbei

"I guess you are right."

 **ARENA**

"Hajime!" yelled Juri as starting to match.

'He doesn't look like normal pirate.' She was expected some old man with rotten teeths. She really suprised when she saw a young man with a goaty "I suggest to don't underestimate to me. I'm stronger than you think." challenged Sakura confidently. 'I'M GOİNG TO KICK YOUR ASS REALLY GOOD-CHA!' screamed inner Sakura.

"Don' t worry. Under no circumstance, I never underestimate my opponent forehead-ya." Said Law. But the thing he didn't know he touched a very sensitive subject.

"This Law guy really screwed right now" said Naruto nervously.

"I started to like Law. Besides he looks handsome." Said Ino blushing little.

"Aren't you supposed to support Sakura…" said Shikamaru sweetdropped to rivaly between Ino and Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOREHEAD!" with a sudden rage Sakura rushed towards Law to hit him. She started throwing numoruos punches. Law didn't planed to insult Sakura. He was only giving nicknames to people he just met. Like mugiwara-ya. And this time he was stuck between pink and forehead. In the end he decided to using forehead. But he didn't regret this. Because this situation was advantage to him. Her punches was sloppy and careless. With his haki he was seeing every punch before connect to him and dodging them.

Sakura's anger already gone. 'What's happening? He's avoiding all of my punches. I guess this isn't going to be easy.' Sakura continued the punching. And then with sudden move she throw a kick to Law's head. Law calmly bow down and his nodachi's handle striked Sakura chin. Whithout giving her break , he kicked her stomach and send her to backward.

"What an amazing fight! None of Sakura's punches didn't connect with Law." said Koto.

"I guess you are all talk forehead-ya. You couldn't even touch me." Said Law calmy. Hearing this a thick mark shaped in Sakura's head.

"Maybe but I confirmed something. You have an ability to see my moves, right?"

"The pot calling the kettle black. You have a blue energy in your hands when you are punches whisling to air. If I tried to block my arms already broken." replied Law. 'Without haki of course.' But he didn't say this loud. He wanted keep secret his powers. So his alias going to better chance of winning.

"Sir…" Miss Lee looked her boss for permission.

"Not now. They only showed us a demo. Sakura didn't use any jutsu and the only thing Law did was avoiding. Let's watch little more, then we can give permission to explain their powers." said Zenex.

Sakura started attacked again. But this time she was more she throwed 3 kunai. Law deflected kunais with his swords handle. But suddenly Sakura appared in his side. While Law was busy with kunais , she send a chakra to her feets and incresed her speed. Law was waiting this move because of his haki but he didn't calculate her sudden speed.

"Shit- When did-" Sakura throwed punch to Law with her all might. But Law was faster. He bowed forward while taking his sword from his sheat and cut her half in blink of eye.

"I can't believe my eyes! Law just cut her half in the blink of eye." Said Gyatz. He was already know Law's power because of that there isn't any reason to worry. On the other hand Koto felt bad for the girl.

"Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto thinking his friend killed.

"Law! How dare you cut this beautiful lady!" screamed Sanji thinking samething with Naruto.

"Did you forget Law's ability curly eyebrow." Said Zoro. Of course because of tha word they started fighting again.

"Idiot, watch closely." Said Sasuke.

Sakura turned a smoke cloud. When smoke cloud disappered there was small rock cutted two. He sensed Sakura voice from his behind. 'How did she get behind me?!' Before he react he kicked on the back and fly forwards.

"CHA! Who's the one who can't touch huh(?)!" said Sakura smiling without unharmed.

'So she's just like that Raizo guy (only not lamer) .I thought she can only throw stong punches.' thinked Law while trying to get up.

"Shinobi's can use energy named chakra. It's a mixture of ki and spiritual energy. With chakra shinobi's can use jutsus. Jutsu are mystical arts a Ninja will utilise in battle. Right now Sakura used kawarimi no jutsu. With this technique they can switch places with objects when they someone attacked them." Explained Koto.

'I guess she channeled this chakra to her arms and legs. Real question is, is there any limit to her chakra?" Law was sure he can beat her, problem is he didn't want demostrate his powers.

Suddenly Sakure jumped to ceiling and started to falling towards to Law while her fist raised in air.

"Can't you really think more obvious move?" Law said sarcasticly with lazy experession.

"You can already see my movements, so it doesn't matter anyway. Besides look at your surrounding."

When Law looked at his surronding he saw papers on rocks. 'Paper? No, this isn't right. I feel like I am inside of trap. An energy coming from those papers and incresing every second. I shouldn't standing in here! But If I try jumping I need to deal with that girl. Its too risky. I need to use shambles!' Law sweared. He didn't want to use his devil fruit but he didn't have many choice.

Law quickly opened his palm and blue sphere surround the arena.

 **ROOM**

' _What did he do?' She considered stopping her attack. Apparently her opponent has a unknow power. In Ninja work attacking your enemy carelessly can cause your death. While trying understand what he is going to do, she saw Law's middle finger pointed to her. 'Is he trying to get on my nerves? Whatever, I already have him cornered, besides its too late now.I just need to be careful.'_

When Sakura still in the air she made a quick a handsign and numorous kunais apparaed from papers and fly towards to Law. (Sakura made mental note to saying thanks to Tenten for these papers.)

 **SHAMBLESS**

Before kunais meet his mark, Sakura apparead in Law place. Before she understand what happened every kunai stabbed to her. On other hand Law fell safely from Sakura's place on the ground.

"I can't believe my eyes dear audinces! Sakura standing in Law place and she take the all damage but why!" said Koto excited.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"What!? Sakura and Law switched their places! How!?" yelled Tsunade in disbelief.

"He can use kawarimi too?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"It must because of that blue booble." Said Gaara.

"Wow! Law is really amazing. I thought he was going to lose." Chopper said.

"Nahhhh… I am trusting Law. He will definitely win." Said Luffy without worry.

"That was the power of the akuma no mi! Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. With only one notable exception, an individual can only acquire the powers of a single Devil Fruit." explanied Gyatz.

"I ate Ope Ope no mi. In this booble you are nothing more than patient on surgeon table. And I am your doctor." And Law turned back and started walking while he thinking he won. But when he felt high level energy coming from Sakura, he turned to her.

Sakura was standing without any any injury. Blue energy radiaring from her body. There was reverse U on her face.'I can't lose this fight. I promised everyone. Naruto, shisho, Sasuke… We will this tournament and bring back everyone who we losted!" With Creation Rebirth technic she healed her injuries.

"You are pretty persistent. I will give you that." Said Law. But in inside he was little nervous. He can feel her power or chakra. It felt enormous.

"Did you notice point in my forehead. That isn't a mole. It's called 'Reverse Seal'. With that I can store chakra and use it. You aren't only doctor here. I'm also a mednin. So with this chakra I can heal my every injury. You told your power ,right? So I guess ı can do that to." Said Sakura

"SUGOİİİİ"! I want to learn that techniqe to! " yelled Chopper.

"Let's do this, Katsuyu-sama!" She bited her finger and did some handsigns then she touched ground with her bleeding finger. Black marking flowed to ground from her finger.

 **KUCHİYO NE JUTSU**

A giant slug appared from puf of smoke.

"What a interesting ability! Sakura summoned a giant snail! Right Koto-san!" said Gyatz.

"Actually I'm not a big fan of leechs." Said Koto with disgust in her face

"Kyaaaaaaa! A giant worm!" screamed Juri.

"What a rude people. I'm a slug." Said Katsuyu.

"Kyaaaaaaa! It can talk!" again screamed Juri.

"So they can also summon animals with this chakra. Interesting." Said Law. Although he was also little disgusted about this.

"Katsuyu-sama!"

"…" and slug jumped towards to Law. Without any concern Law cut slug half with his nodachi. Slugs part hanged in the air.

Sakura know Katsuyu can't beat Law physically and also Law can't beat Katsuyu. He was a swordsman and you can't beat Katsuyu with a sword. She was a distraction. While he was busy to cut Katsuyu she jumped towards to him. But something wasn't right. Why was Katsuyu's parts are hanged in the air. When she looked to Law she saw his middle finger pointed to her again.

' _Oh, I have really bad feeling about this.'_

 **TACT**

Slug became one piece again but when parts sticking together , she was stuck between them.

" For winning my opponent must be uncapable of fighting. I don't think she can fight in this condition." Law said.

"Really clever move. Her brute strenght and arsenal better than Law's but Law's using her powers against her." Robin said.

"If Sakura can't get out in ten seconds she will disqualifed!" Koto said.

With a smoke cloud slug disappered and freed Sakura.

' _I didn't think this will going to be that hard. I can't get in close combat and I don't know his powers limit. I can still use Katsuyu but without any knowledge his powers its too risky. His powers are probably doing anything to living things in this booble and somehow predicting my attacks. Then I will use his powers against him.' Sakura jumped to ceiling again but this time she jumped higher and started falling faster._

"Same move but ıf she punch arena with this power she can completly destroy this place."Law analaysed .

"Eeeeeeeee! But I'm still here!" Juri yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura yelled.

 **FULL BLOSSOM: CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT**

 **ROOM**

 **SHAMBLES**

"CHAAA!" When Sakura punch connected with ground, she broke into pieces to arena and bright pink shockwave spread around. When smoke cloud disappered there was a giant hole where arena suppossed be.

"Aaaaaaa! She's worse than Nami thosand times!" screamed Luffy, Usopp, Chpper. Nami was also imperessed this she forget to punch trio.

"Seriously, after this fight I should help them to repair arena." Franky said annoyed.

Law shamblesed one of rocks to get down to ground. He shamblesed himself with Juri to one of the spotlights on the ceiling before Sakura punched the arena.

"So you can control non living things in this booble." Sakura said calmly after standing up. But in her inside she was cursing because of her plan didn't work.

"So thats why there were poisonus gas bombs in your places. Shame. This started to become annoying. I will finish this with only one move." Law sheated his nodachi and put it down. He started running to Sakura.

' _So you want to fight in close combat. Alright then I take your challenge, I have plenty chakra to use. With just one punch I will send you to the wall.'_ They ran towards to each other. When there was 3 metre between them, Sakura raised her fist and Law raised his hand. They passed each other, stopped and standing there like nothing happened. A minute later Sakura fell down.

"Dammit!" Neji cursed.

"Neji! What did he do? Did you see it?!" Tenten yelled. Even Sasuke widened his eyes

"He… He…" muttered Hinata in complete shock.

Sakura stood up painfully while holding her chest and started walking towards to Law. But without getting closer she fell down again. When Sakura saw what Law's holding she widened her eyes. He was holding a beating heart inside of a square booble. She looked her chest in panic but the only thing she can see a square shaped hole.

"What a interesting power! Law is holding Sakura's heart in his palm! I guess we can say he stole her heart!" joked Koto.

"Surrender, I won." Law said.

"If you want beat me , you must kill me…" said Sakura not accepting her lose.

"Weaklings can't choose when they going to die." Law said. Hearing this Sakura's pride damaged. She tried get up but when Law squashed her heart she fell down. Most of the shinobi room started yelling like 'Sadist','Mazosist'. (Especially Hashirama and Kushina) Tsunade couldn't stand to see her student like this.

"Sakura! Enough of this! You lost! Surrender!" Tsunade yelled.

"…shiso… I … surrender…!" muttered Sakura.

"Anooo…. If someone can get me down, I can declare the winner." Juri said from ceiling "The winner is Lawwww!" Juri yelled. A bright orange Ninja jumped to arena.

"Hey you! Give back Sakura's heart or else…" started threating Naruto with unnatural yellow eyes but before he finished his sentence Law throwed heart to Naruto.

"I won the match. There isn't any gain for me to holding this heart. What, just because I am a pirate did you think I will going do something lowly. Don't underestimate me." Law said

"And now we are going take a little break. We need to reapair arena, at least what it is left from arena." Gyatz said

 **Shinobi Room**

"I'm so sorry shiso. I'm embaressed you."

"Don't worry Sakura. Because of our first fight we take our opponent too lighty. It isn't your fault." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan is right Sakura I'm sure our next fights would be better." Hearing the forbidden Word Tsunade punched Naruto the Wall.

"Right now the most important thing is analysising our oppenents. That Law guy powers are probably high level chakra scalpel, kawarimi and predicting attacks. Jiraiya-sensei where are you going?" asked Minato.

"Welll, if there are people in different universes in here, I thought I can a little research for my new book." Jiraiya said grinning.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PEEP WOMEN BATHROOMS AGAIN, RıGHT YOU PERVERT!" yelled Kushina and Tsunade in fires and demonic experession. Poor man screams heared from other rooms.

 **Pirate Room**

"Gurararara! Good job brat!" Whitebeard congratulated.

"Look at this. You really won." Kidd said grinning

"But I don't think you leave a good imperession on the other teams." Shanks said laughing.

"Your fight was SUPERRRRRR!" Franky yelled.

"LAWWWW!" you know who said that.

"Nami-ya would you kindly…"

"Hay hay…" Nami punched Sanji on the floor.

"Yosh! I know you can win Trao!" Luffy said.

"Law let me look at your back. That kick must break ribs."

"I didn't like the result. They understand logic of my power. I need to be more carefull in secound round." Law said

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything going to be okay." Luffy said.

 **Z Fighters Room**

"What a boring fight. I thought it was going to be excisting." Goku said disoppointed

"What a cheap tactics. A true warrior never use such a underhanded tactics." Vegete commented

"No, the fight was completly fair. said Beerus.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"There are two kind of battles. First one is overpowering your enemy. Second ones is beating your enemy with your intelligence. Predecting your oppenents attacks, using most clever moves to beating your enemy with one shout. It'S like a playing chess. Probably everyone who joined this tournament have a different power. I don't think not many people know to use ki. Zenex was right. You can't tell anybody about your powers. If they understand your power they understand your team weaknesses. Law was aware that. He can easily beat her but he choose hid power and beat her with his intelligence." explained Beerus.

"Ara… This is really clever things to say Beerus-sama." Whis said.

"I'm just saying the most obivius things. Besides because of gravity your Powers decraesed %50. You aren't gonna trust your fists. This is going to be a good training for you guys." Beerus said while eating his ice cream.

"So that's means there are people who can beat you here." Said Bulma mockingly.

"Baka… I'm god of desruction. Those things won't work on me." Beerus said with unconcerned experession.

 **Yokais Room**

"Koenma-sama, that Reverse Seal looks likeyour pacifieer." Botan said.

"You right. But unlike mine they us for powering themself." Koenma said.

"Maybe you should take one of these. Then finally you don't look like a fool." Yusuke mocked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Koenma.

 **Next chapter**

 **Hitsuyaga vs Gray(maybe)**


	4. Gray vs Hitsugaya

**Gray vs Hitsugaya**

 **Welcome to new chapter. After I released sakura vs law people want me to continue so I'm here with a Gray vs Hitsugaya. I must say I actually don't want Bleach and Fairy Tail. My knowledge come from youtube videos and other fanfictions. So if there is something to disagree you are welcome to flame me. The other thing I want to say I'm using after manga fairy tail and after aizen war bleach. Why? Because last arc was so shitty. No interesting enemies, end of ywach and also I'm not into Ichigo-Orihime ship. Alright I know what are you guys going to say. Fairy Tail last arc was also shitty but at least we saw fall of the main villains so we can think of end of story. But for Ywach arc it felt unnecary. But don't worry I intend to use new bankais in tournament.**

"Our next contestants from Fairy Tail guild Gray Fullbuster and captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toshiro! Please come to the arena!" said Koto.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya…" growled Hitsuyaga.

"OHHHHHHHH! He's a pirate too?!" screamed Luffy.

 **TWACK**

"Thank god." muttered Ms. Lee.

"You are welcome my dear." Lee turned her head to Zenex. "Just a joke." Zenex smirked.

 **Fairy Tail Room**

"Gray! For our love and our future children win this fight!" Screamed Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

"What do you think I'm fighting for, you crazy women!" screamed Gray. He came to bring Ur back to life, not playing romeo.

"I wonder why this guy became Gray opponent?" thought loudly Erza.

"Maybe he's also love striptizing like Gray!" said Natsu laughing.

"Why don't you tell my face flame brain!" challenged Gray.

"Guys, not now." said Lucy trying to get between them.

"First fight was between doctors. Probably this fight is going to be between ice users." said Mavis.

"Gray, I know I'm asking impossible but if you can, try to win this fight without magic. Your opponent probably going to use same tactic." said Makarov.

"Don't worry, I'm going to win this fight. You guys can be sure about that." said Gray.

 **Shinigami Room**

"Fuck, kid got lucky." said Kenpachi. He was disappointed to not fighting.

"Good luck taichoo!" Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya and choking him with her breasts.

"Mmmmmmm!" he managed to say.

"Hey, you are going to kill him before match even started." Said Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku with a sweetdrop.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, try to win this fight with only sword technics. Avoid kido spells if it's possible." said Yamamoto.

"You can trust me head captain." Said Hitsugaya escaping Rangiku grasp and punching in her head.

 **Arena**

'He doesn't look like swordmaster or doesn't have white hair and from his look probably his personality isn't like mine.' thought Hitsugaya analyzing Gray. "Surrender or I will not show any mercy!"

"Sorry but I don't have any intention to lose." I promised Ultear and Lyon, I will definitely bring Ur back to live.

"Uhhhhhhhh… Why did you take off your shirt?" asked Hitsugaya with a sweetdrop.

"What are you- OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!" All audiences sweet-dropped and some of them laughed. (öhö, Natsu and Luffy, öhö) He turned to red faced Juri. "Sorry ma'am but can I borrow your shirt?"

"NO YOU PERVERT! ROUND 2 BEGIN!" yelled Juri with shark-teeths.

'Is this guy an idiot?' thought Hitsugaya. 'Whatever, I'm going to release my reisatsu and froze him where he stand.' Unlike the other captains who can increase gravity with his reisatsu he can froze his surroundings. 'No, I only need to feel him little cold then when he distracted I am going to cut him with a surprise attack. Even if the other teams understand what's happening they are going to assume that I can control weather.' With this he started to releasing his reisatsu. Arena started being cold. Juri who couldn't stand against cold fell on her kness and hugged herself.

"W-What i-is th-this? It's too co-cold." said Juri.

"HEY! Are you going to start or should I attack first?!" yelled Gray.

'What's happening? He didn't give any reaction. Even if he is an ice user it's impossible for a normal human not feeling this temperature. Hell, even he isn't wearing any shirt! So how?' Hitsugaya looked like someone slapped him with a fish.

"I guess I'm starting first." Said Gray. He jumped his opponent front and tried to punching him. Hitsugaya recovered from his mind-broken state and stepped aside. Finally he sheathed his four pointed star shaped katana and swing horizontally. Gray easily ducked and kicked him from his ribs which resulted sending him backwards.

"Is that it? I'm little disappointed." said Gray.

"Sorry for that. I was just testing you. I didn't think you can hold against this cold." Said Hitsugaya pointing his sword to Gray.

"Haaaa…. That breeze? This is nothing, when I was just a little kid my teacher give me training in snowy mountains with only underwear." said Gray with a pride.

"His teacher actually sounds worse than ours." said Edward Elric with a sudden chill.

'So, he's the reason of the cold air. Is he using some kind of weather magic or is he like me…' thought Gray.

"Naruhodo. I guess I won't win this fight that easily." Said Hitsugaya and started to running to Gray.

Gray punching and Hitsugaya started swinging his sword but neither of them couldn't break their defence. Hitsugaya tried to behead Gray but again Gray ducked and high-kicked him. This time Hitsugaya stood aside from kick direction and caught him from his foot. With a sudden swing he knocked Gray down and pointed his sword edge to Gray's foot. "I'm sorry for this." He was going to stab his sword to Gray's foot but before that Gray pulled his legs to his stomach and sword stabbed to ground. Before Hitsugaya raised his sword, Gray quickly stood up.

"Yeah, me too." and headbutted him.

Hitsugaya felt fuzy, like someone hit him with a heavy hammer. 'Dammit, even though his physical power weaker than Kenpachi, he is still too strong for a human being.' he thought _. '_ **It's not time for analyzing little master, look out!'** with Hyorinmaru help he dodged sudden punch and with a strong kick he sent Gray backwards.

"You aren't that bad but I fought sword users better than you." Gray stood up. 'Of course I never beat Erza but still…'

"You too. You are really- WHAAATTTTT?!" Hitsugaya's jaw dropped the sight front of him. Because right now Gray was wearing only a boxer. He was know analysing his opponent and fighting strategically in battlefield with Captain Byakuya. But still he couldn't see when Gray take of his pants. 'Am I fighting with some kind of weirdo?' he wondered.

"Haaa… What's the matter?" said Gray without understanding nothing. 'SERIOUSLY, HE DIDN'T REILAZE YET?!' Hitsugaya and most of the people screamed inside their head. By the way most of the girls who's watching this blushed heavily. (Not all of them of course) A wolf whistle heard from Shinigami room. 'MATSUMOTO….!'

"Juvia, are you okay?" Levy asked.

"SO… MANY… LOVE… RIVALS…"

"Whatever, let's continue." Gray said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" screamed Hitsugaya and quickly looked whole arena. Then suddenly vanished and appeared front of Gray with pants. "I don't want to see your birthday suit next time! Wear your damn pants!" Gray cursed and started to wearing.

"… yes that was shunpo. It is a movement technique which allows user to move faster than eye can follow. Gray discovered one of the shinigami powers with his brain or I think so…" said Gyatz.

'Yes, definitely you think so…' thought Lucy with a sigh.

"Did… did I just…" face-faulted Hitsugaya couldn't believe idiocy he done.

"YOU…. IDIOTTTTTTT!" screamed Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia. Yamamoto put his hand to his face. Jushiro sighed. Kenpachi didn't care. Other shinigamis couldn't say anything at all.

"I never believed Gray's strange habit going to become useful to us." dumbfounded Makarov said.

"Same here." replied Mavis. She was know as Fairy Tactician but still she was dumbfounded just like Makarov.

"So that's your power huh? Hey, are you okay?" asked Gray. Hitsugaya was shaking and there were shadows in his eyes. He vanished and appeared Gray's back. Before Gray understand what happened blood gushed from his body and fell on the ground backward.

"GRAY-SAMAAA!" Juvia put his hands to mouth after screaming.

"I didn't want to ended this way but because of you and your foolishness I embaressed myself to all divisions. You brought this on yourself." said without looking him and started to walking.

"Contestant Hitsugaya-"

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

"Contestant Captain Hitsugaya cut his opponent without any mercy! What a cold person!" punned Koto without knowing Hitsugaya's powers. Everyone in Shinigami room groaned to this bad joke. "If contestant Gray couldn't get up in ten seconds he is going to disqualify."

Juri started to countdown.

"GRAY-SAMA, DON'T LET THAT LYON COPY-CAT HAIR SQUIRT BEAT YOU!" screamed Juvia. Hitsugaya didn't understand to first part but he still pissed.

"SHOW HIM MEANING OF BEING MEN GRAY!" roared Elfman.

"Oi Gray! Did you come to sleep?! Get up! Why aren't you screaming Salamander!?" screamed Gajeel.

Natsu smiled to this question. "Do you really believe Gray is going to down with just one cut?"

 **ICE MAKE CANNON**

Hitsugaya sensed sudden reisatsu rise but before he turn back something powerfull hit him in the back and sent him flying. He fell to ground on facedown. When he looked what hit him he saw a mass of ice. He looked his fallen opponent. He was sitting on the ground while holding a bazooka made of ice.

"That was power of magic! World of Earthland know as people use magic in their daily life. There are different types of magic. Just know we saw ice make magic. With this magic user can easily shape ice with their free will. In fifth second Gray straighted up and created a bazooka." explained Koto.

"So it's not like magecraft. It's must be more pratic." commented Rin Tohsaka.

"Dammit, that bastard Zenex was right. Magic really exist…" muttered Edward angrily.

"Just like I thought he has ice powers. If he can shape ice that's means he can create any kind of weapon. He is a both ranged and close combat fighter. But how can he move with that wound." Hitsugaya looked the place he cut. He saw wound was covered with ice. 'So that's how.'

"Is this guy an idiot! If he frozen that kind of wound he can be necrosis." said Isane. **(P.S: I don't have knowledge in medical science, so if I'm wrong please sent me messages.)**

"I don't think he cares Isane. If you look at that kid eyes you can see he doesn't care about dying." replied Unohana her fellow vice captain.

Even he closed his wound he can still feel the pain but he didn't care. 'I am going to bring Ur back whatever happens to my body.' declared to himself.

 **ICE MAKE LANCE**

Gray put his fist to palm and created a blue magic circle. From that circle lances made from ice flew to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya calmly cut the lances with his sword and appeared Gray's back with shunpo. He pointed his sword to Gray's neck.

"I was waiting for this." said Gray grinning.

 **ICE MAKE FLOOR**

Hitsugaya was used to frozen places because of Hyonmaru but sudden floor change distracted him. This gave a chance to Gray let uppercut to Hitsugaya's face and sent him flying.

"It isn't over!" Gray created a bow and fire an arrow at Hitsugaya.

 **ICE MAKE ARROW**

While in air Hitsugaya finally come back to himself in midair and did only think he can do.

 **BAKUDO #39 ENKOSEN**

When he chanted this words yellow circle appeared covered Hitsugaya's front. Arrow hit the yellow circle and shattered. He dropped on ground on his legs safely.

"Kido is form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. There are three main types of Kido: binding, destruction and healing. Of course for performing kidos you need a certain amount reiryoku which is spirit energy of where Shinigami came from just like magic energy of Earthland." Gyatz explained.

"I guess it's end of keep secret our abilities strategy." Yamamoto sighed. He didn't blame Hitsugaya. In first round pink haired ryoka was performed strength beyond of normal humans. But she beaten easily by goaty-kid quick thinking and his intelligence. He hoped Hitsugaya can also beat his opponent same way but his opponent wasn't just powerfull, he was also clever. 'Luck isn't our side. I hope he can beat him without shikai and bankai.'

"Is that it. Then they must be really weak. Gihi." disappointed Gajeel said.

"Still we shouldn't underestimate them. I saw them on the harbor. From their clothes they must be some kind of militaristic group who can use both magic and swordsmanship." Erza said.

"So they can also use magic even it's different from ours. Now it's become more interesting." Thought loudly Gray.

'Goddammit, I didn't have time for evade. I had to reveal kido magic. Now, what is my next move?' thought Hitsugaya while also keeping eye on Gray. **'What about binding magic little master?'** 'I thought about that but there is no guarantee that it is going hold him.' **'Then we should try another approach.'** Hitsugaya finally decided move, he pointed this palm to Gray.

 **HADO #31 SHAKKOHO**

He created a fireball from his palm and sent to Gray.

 **ICE MAKE SHIELD**

Gray protect himself from fireball with an ice shield and quickly look at Hitsugaya. Just like he thought he wasn't there. He heard a noise from his above. When he look up he saw Hitsugaya was coming to him like eagle trying to capture his prey.

'I knew you can create a shield but that was just a distraction. From this distance you can't break a binding spell.' started to his spell.

Gray quickly made a magic circle but yellow chains binded him.

 **BAKUDO #63 SAJO SABAKU**

"Now you can't escape!" he readied his sword while falling to Gray.

"You are not to only one who makes plan. Look up!" Hitsugaya didn't care first but he heard something was falling down with him. When he looked up he saw giant hammer falling on to both he and Gray. 'ICE MAKE GIANT HAMMER. Before you chained me I created a hammer.'

"Dammit, is he trying to take me out with himself" he stopped in midair and jumped backward. With this chance Gray raised his magic energy and broke his chains. **'Sooo… I guess that was end of our plan. We revealed two kido magic for nothing and also I hope he didn't saw us stopping in midair.'** 'You don't have to remind-

 **ICE MAKE PRISON**

A cage dropped on Hitsugaya and make him unable to move. Gray jumped and caught handle of hammer. 'Now he can't run anywhere.' and smashed cage to ground with his hammer. When he dropped down quickly looked to where cage supposed to be. Shattered ice was everywhere but Hitsugaya wasn't among them. He scanned to whole arena and saw Hitsugaya unharmed, standing in opposite direction.

'Before he smashed me I succeeded to cut cage and escape. I can't win this match like this. He's no pushover. I need to release shikai. But…' He looked his room and saw Captain Yamamoto's face. He nodded like he understand Hitsugaya question. 'Alright then, let's go Hyorinmaru.'

 **SOTEN NI ZASE**

 **HYORINMARU**

When he said this words, his sword started to shining. Temperature dropped down and snow started to falling from air to Hitsugaya's top. He's sword extended slightly and gained crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilts by a long metal chain.

'His sword changed and snow falling. Is he using some kind of magical sword… ' He didn't amazed. He was already saw so many thinks. He just took his battle-stance.

"Zanpakuto also means soul cutting blade is main weapon of shinigamis. They are actually part of their souls. By saying their true name they can release them to their true form." Koto explained.

"Hey Shinpachi, didn't you father said before his death: 'Never throw away the sword you have resting in your soul.' Maybe he was also secretly Shinigami. Why don't we try huh?" Gintoki asked.

"I don't think he meant this Gin-san. Also how are you going to try?" Shinpachi said deadpanned.

"In first episode of Bleach Rukia stabbed his sword to Ichigo. Maybe we can stab my sword from your anu-

"I DON'T WANT HEAR IT! WHY ARE YOU SUGGESTING SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!" Megane said. "OIIII, WHY ARE YOU USING THAT WORD! I HAVE A REAL NAME YOU SHITTY WRITER!" Shut up or I will turn you into glasses again. Now let's continue our story.

"So that means you become stronger. Good, then I can use more stronger magics." Gray said.

"CONTESTANT GRAY! IF YOU TRY TAKE OF YOUR CLOTHES ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING DISQUALIFY YOU FROM SEXUAL HARASSEMANT!" Koto screamed with red face. Gyatz was trying to hold her down.

"Let me show you my real power. HYORINMARU!" He raised his sword into air. Ice started coming from his sword and forming into Chinese dragon. He pointed his sword to Gray and dragon started to attacking to Gray.

"SHIT, A DRAGON?!" Gray cursed and created another magic circle.

 **ICE MAKE GIANT WALL**

Giant ice wall raised from ground and shielded Gray against dragon.

"Great more ice user…" Akame muttered with displeasure. She still didn't forget her fight between Esdeath.

 **ICE MAKE GIANT WAR AXE**

Gray created a giant axe from ice and swung to Hitsugaya's head. Wave of ice raised from ground as Hitsugaya raised his sword. Ice stopped the axe when it touched it. He was going to use shunpo but surprised when a claw from ice caught him.

'That vanishing move of his really annoying. I need to don't give him time to breath.' Gray thought.

 **ICE MAKE GRAPPLING HOOK**

He pulled himself to Hitsugaya as same time created an ice sword. Hitsugaya understand what Gray real intention is responded with his sword. They striked their sword and passed each other. In first two of them didn't move but suddenly Gray's sword broke and small cut opened from right side of his stomach. Also Hitsugaya wasn't different, his shoulder started to bleeding. But he didn't care, just smiled.

"You are exactly where I want." When he heard this he looked where he stands. There was a five pointed star on the ground.

 **ROKUI HYOKETSUN**

Five ice pillars raised from points and trapped Gray. Without giving any time to think Hitsugaya jumped back and created another massive dragon and sent to his imprisoned foe.

 **ICE MAKE COCOON**

Before dragon hit him he surrounded himself with an ice and created a cocoon. Dragon hit his target but nothing happened to cocoon.

'It's dangerous to get close to him in this position. I need to try another tactic.' Hitsugaya thought and covered the cocoon with more ice. "He can't move in this position. I suggest to starting countdown. " said to Juri.

"Don't teach me my job brat!" Juri snapped to Hitsugaya.

"Who are you calling brat! I'm four hundred years old!"

"Ahhh… just like my brother." Alphonse muttered.

"Did you say something Al?"

"Nothing."

'I need to get out of this place but that brat definitely waiting for me. I need to catch him off guard.' Gray thought inside of ice. He started to listening where Hitsugaya's voice coming from. It need to be directly to him for his plan work.

 **ICE MAKE GEYSER**

Wave of ice shattered to and rushed from Gray's hiding place. With raise of his sword he created another wave of ice and collided canceling each other. For his surprise Gray was his right side. 'While I was busy with deflecting his ice wave, he slid with its side to get close to me. Clever.'

"If you want a sword fight I will give it to you!" Ice covered his arms shape like a sword.

 **HYOJIN: NANENBU**

Seven deadly slashes, normally this was his finishing move. He wasn't a bad swordsman but still none of his seven slashes couldn't pass his sword. He stopped and brought his arms to X shape.

 **ICE MAKE ICE BRINGER**

He was going to slash him in X motion but Hitsugaya put his sword into middle and stopped his sword.

"Trying to play swordsman against a real swordmaster. I thought you were more clever." Mocked Hitsugaya.

"What are- Gahhhh!" spiked ice pillar hit Gray and sent him air with slashes. Without wasting any time Hitsugaya vanished and appeared top of Gray. He slashed him with his sword but Gray came back to himself and blocked the attack with ice sword. Even he blocked , force of attack was too powerful and sent him to ground. Wave of his sword Hitsugaya created ice spikes and sent to falling Gray.

Before Gray crashed down, he tackled in air and dropped down on his foots. When he looked up he saw spikes coming for him. He raised his frozen hands to spikes.

 **ICE MAKE GUNGIR**

A giant lance came from ground and destroyed ice spikes and continued to raising to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya dodged by skidding to right. He jumped towards to Gray or fell down with massive speed and cut him in half with his sword. Especially from Fairy Tail most of people screamed by sudden brutality.

"GRAY-SAMA! Juvia screamed.

"No, it can't end like this…" Lucy said putting his hand to his mouth.

Natsu didn't say anything. He just lowered his head and squeezed his fists until they bleed. With his all power he was trying to hold himself.

"I can't believe this dear audiences. Hitsugaya cut Gray in half without hesitate. His personality must be ice cold!" Everyone screamed to Koto: 'We get it now shut up!' "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold myself."

"Is it over?" asked Rukia to his brother.

"I don't have any idea. This room build it specially for us to not sensing any reisatsu in arena." Byakuya answered.

 **ICE MAKE CLONE**

With this words Gray appeared from Hitsugaya's back. He was hiding behind of giant ice wall from the beginning. He was holding a great-sword made of ice.

 **ICE MAKE COLD EXCALIBUR**

"Excalibur? That sword isn't even remotely close to my sword." Said surprised Arturia.

"I-I guess he's calling that for sounds powerful." Said Shiro.

"Yessss! I know he was alive!" screamed Laxus with joy.

"Dammit ice princess, don't scare us like that." Natsu said.

"Aye!" nodded Happy.

But before he slashed Hitsugaya, small crescent shaped sword caught him from his neck.

"I can sense you from your reisatsu or magic energy. I already saw your trap." Said Hitsugaya turning to him. Gray tried retort him but his neck started to frozen. "Resistance is futile. Everything Hyorinmaru caught become frozen."

'I… can't… die… here… I promised to… Lyon… Ultear…' thought before turned into ice.

"It's over." Hitsugaya thought while looking completely frozen Gray. Hitsugaya looked to completely frozen Gray with a sigh. For his surprise ice crackled and shattered with massive blue aura and released Gray from his prison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gray screamed while his magic power released from his body.

" **Master, he is releasing too much reisatsu! I can't froze him!"** Hitsugaya cursed as covered his face with his hand from intense magic power.

 **ICE MAKE BAT**

Gray created a bat and swung to confused Hitsugaya and sent him flying. Hitsugaya quickly come back to his senses and stopped in midair. He was going use shunpo but realized someone was pulling his sword. Gray was holding his sword from its chain.

"You can't escape now!" Gray screamed with his all might.

 **ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE**

Ice surrounded to Gray and turned into dozen of swords. He sent every single one of them to Hitsugaya. When swords hit him they turned into giant ice crystal.

'Did I win?' he looked to ice crystal. First it looked immobile but then it started to shattering. Crystal suddenly turned into ice cloud and shards. When sight became cleared, shell from ice standing in midair. Shell started to split open and turned into wings. Hitsugaya appeared between from those wings. His arms covered from ice like claws and has a tail. He looked like half dragon.

 **BANKAI: DAIGUREN HYORINMARU**

"Ban-what?" still he didn't amazed. He saw so many real dragon after all.

"Bankai is zanpakotu's second release and true form. To think you pushed me to use my bankai, I can't really believe it. You earned my respect. If you were a Shinigami you can easily become a vice-captain. Hell, if you were a Shinigami I will switch you with Matsumoto immediately." Explained Hitsugaya for Koto. He also heard Matsumoto's 'Taichooooo' scream but didn't care.

"Only vice? I think I'm being underestimating." Said Gray grinning.

"There is no need to try tough. You are really powerful for ryoka but you can't win against a captain using his bankai. And also you can't hold on forever with that wound."

"Then let me surprise you more." He raised his arm and black tattoo appeared on his fist.

 **ICE DEVIL SLAYER**

'His reisatsu or magic power started to increasing. Did he do some kind of resurrection?' Hitsugaya thought.

"Devil Slayer… One of the lost magics designed to slay demons. Even if you are not a demon still it's increasing my power. Let's finish this." Gray took his battle stance. Some demons who heard this shivered and some of them saw as a challenge. Juri also started to slowly back away.

"Before we begin I want to ask something. Why are you trying so hard? Even if you are retreat now nobody going mock you. What is your conviction?"

When he heard this he suddenly stopped and lowered his head. Then he raised his head with determination in eyes. "Same with most of people here. There is someone I want to bring back to life."

"I understand but I need to warn you. Bringing someone back to life means playing with balance of world. Nothing good comes from this. You shouldn't live for your past but live for future."

"What are they saying? We bring people with dragon balls so many times. Nothing bad happened." Asked Goku.

"This is why there so many crazy bastard who wants to destroy worlds." Said Beerus. Everyone looked him with WTF faces.

"You are saying all of those deaths are our faults?!" screamed Piccolo.

"If you want to gain something in this world, you need to sacrifice something. This is the rule of universe." Said Whis.

"Soooo…. This means you are are crazy bastard too?" mocked Bulma.

"QUIET YOU!" Beerus screamed

"You don't need to tell me this. I know better than everyone to not living for past." Trying to face against on Deliora, his fight with Lyon and Ultear… "But still an opportunity came to my hand and I can't ignore that. And this time I know I'm not alone. MY FRIENDS WITH ME AND WE WILL GOING TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT TOGETHER! DEATH GOD OR EVEN GOD HIMSELF DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! IF SOMEONE STAND IN OUR WAY WE WILL BRING THEM DOWN. AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE STAND IN MY WAY TOO! SO I AM GOING TO BRING YOU DOWN TOO HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!"

"Fine then… COME GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

Black clouds covered top of the arena and snow started to fell down on arena. Slowly these snows turned into a blizzard. Ice covered floor, walls and every window and it became impossible to see those two fighter. The only thing can see from windows two blur standing still and sending each other to massive ice parts.

"Can you see anything Gyatz-san? Because I can't see anything from the snow." Koto asked while trying to take her out from table. They were hiding under to table to protect from cold and blizzard.

"No, me too. Thank god Zenex gave us a bullet, heat, cold proof table." Gyats said

"Yes, I think it made from Mahogany **(ps: TFS reference** **)**.

"By the way Koto-san, what happened to Juri?"

"Eh?"

' _By the way Juri was drinking a hot chocolate, her feet and tail in the hot wather and covered with blanket in resting room.'_

Hitsugaya finally realized to it was pointless to throwing ice, flew to Gray while avoiding and cutting ice pieces. He was actually glad to fight against Gray. In his bankai controlling ice without killing anybody was impossible but right now his opponent using same powers and possibly same level with him. He was finally controlling ice freely. He was actually having fun. But every good thing has to end. He was now close to Gray. Gray was also stopped to creating ice, now holding an ice sword to welcome him. They pointed their swords to each other and yelled.

 **RYUSENKA**

 **ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONGSWORD**

When their swords clashed blizzard stopped for a second and even shock wave came from their attacks frozen in the air. Hitsugaya opened his wings and powerful wind made Gray dizzy. He flew to top of arena and created three ice dragon and sent to Gray. Gray quickly come back to his self, evaded two dragons by sliding to right on ice. Third didn't stopped to following him. He stopped and opened his arms to dragon. He caught it with his arm. It pushed him backwards little but in the end he stopped it and started to devouring it.

"WHAT!?" Hitsugaya screamed with confusion. 'He ate my dragon but how?!' For answers he looked to presenters but they were too busy to hiding in table.

'Good because of blizzard nobody saw I ate ice expect my opponent. I can't reveal Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus's trump card.' He puffed his mouth and released large ice beam from his lumps.

 **ICE DEVIL RAGE**

Hitsugaya pulled himself together and created a giant ice wall. When beam stopped, he flew to Gray location. He looked around and finally saw him. He was preparing shoot an arrow. Unfortunately for Gray he was faster.

 **RYUSENKA**

Without mercy Hitsugaya stabbed his sword to Gray. With this attack he was planning to froze him for the last time but for his surprise he only stabbed to ice. It was just a reflection, real Gray was behind him and his back was wide open to his attack.

'How couldn't I realize this… now I get it, he released his magic power to all arena… so it became impossible to sensing him. Clever.'

 **ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW**

Ice arrow stabbed in his stomach and froze him from the inside out. With a blood-cutting scream and ice growing out from his stomach he fell down to floor. Nobody couldn't say anything about this brutal finish. Worst was naturally Shinigami Room. Atmosphere was more gloomy. Momo couldn't take anymore, fell on her kness and sobbing to horrible death of his childhood friend. Rangiku hugged her tightly to comfort her and also herself.

"Dammit Gray, you didn't need to carry this too far…" Erza muttered.

'I didn't plan to kill him but in the end it become like this. I hope Zenex was serious about bringing people back from death or else I can never forgive myself.' Gray kneeled down and looked at the corpse front of him with shame.

"Where are you looking at?" Gray turned over to voice came from and he couldn't believe his eyes. Hitsugaya was standing in midair without a scratch. He looked to supposed corpse of his opponent but it wasn't there.

"How?!"

"Zanhyo Ningyo. It's same with your ice make clone move but it's more realistic and I was keeping for my final move." Said Hitsugaya.

'God dammit, I need to get up. If I can eat little ice…' thought Gray trying to get up.

"It's over…' and Hitsugaya made his final move.

 **SENNEN HYORO**

Ice pillars surrounded the Gray and started to spinning around him.

'I lost…' It was final thought of Gray before pillars smashed him. When pillars gone they saw Gray was laying on the ground unconsciously. Fairy Tail members jumped from their window and ran to their beaten friend. Hitsugaya kneeled down and disabled his bankai.

"Yes because of Juri isn't with us now I'm going to announce

"Even after this attack still you are alive. You are really something." Praised him.

Juvia was the first one to come to Gray side and Wendy followed her. She quickly held Gray in her arms.

"Gray-sama, please open your eyes! Wendy can you heal him!" Juvia pleaded her friend while she was checking his wounds.

"I don't know. His condition is really bad and his wounds are deep." Wend said trying to heal him with his magic.

"I'm so sorry but can I take your friend? I believe I can help him." Said black long haired woman. She was captain Unohana and Shinigami team coming behind him.

"HEY WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?! YOUR FRIEND IS THE REASON WHY HE IS LIKE THIS!" Natsu screamed.

"What Natsu saying is right. There is no reason for us to trust you and your team. We don't know your magic powers. You ca

"Please let me take care of your friend." This time she said with smile and slowly. Suddenly Natsu and Erza felt their blood frozen and they were edge of cliff.

"W-With pleasure." Erza said. 'I think I just peed little.'

"Aye!" Natsu nodded quickly. Ichigo came and put his hand to his shoulder. He knew how he was feeling.

"Thank you, Isane please take our patient." Unohana said smiling.

"I can't believe someone higher than Erza in food chain." Lucy said with fear.

Wendy ran after the Unohana. "Please let me come along with you. He's my friend and also I know healing magic."

Unohana looked at Wendy and smiled. "What a cute girl, of course you can come along with us."

"Farewell Wendy. I will miss you." Cana said with tears.

"Please forgive me head-captain. Because of my incompetence I had to reveal our every ability." Hitsugaya bowed down to Yamamoto.

"It wasn't your fault. Your opponent wasn't someone to take lightly. They may learned secrets of Shinigami arts but every zanpakuto is unique to each other. We won't beaten so easily. Besides don't forget, our primary objective isn't winning the tournament. Now, go with Unohana and heal your wounds."

"Hai!"

 **Saint Seiya Room**

Hyoga was watching the fight calmly.

"What do you think Hyoga? Without our golden armor can you beat him?" Seiya asked.

Hyoga didn't answer. ( **PS: I don't have any knowledge about Saint Seiya. I am planning to start before I wrote their battles. But right now I'm trying to finish fate series.)**

 **Shamans Room**

"Are you sure Anna?" Yoh said.

"There is no doubt. Those Shinigami people are spirits somehow gained physical form. Besides Shinigami means soul reaper. We should careful about them."

"I don't think there is going to be any trouble. They don't look like bad people. Also I wish Horohoro was here. This fight would take his interest." Yoh said.

 **Unknow Room**

"Ararara…. Those kids are really something. I don't mind face them in the future." Tall man yawned and leaned to back. "But right now I think I'm going to take a nap."

By the way only this fight wasn't only watched by our heroes. In opposite direction of our heroes rooms there was a room for not so good people.

"That kid become little stronger." Commented Tia Halibel.

"I hope that white haired kid becomes my opponent, he can give me little fun." Esdeath said licking his lips.

"Hohohohoho, it was really interesting fight. It reminded me my home planet." Freiza said while holding a wine.

"Yes now we are having a break. We need to melt all of this ice. We are waiting volunteered fire users to arena." Said Koto.

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **KENSHIN VS ASSASSIN (SASAKI)**


End file.
